Silent
Silents are creatures that have no voice nor live in the same plane of reality as everything else does - hence their name Silent. They are invisible to the naked eye but can be viewed if the skin of reality is cracked, in which some sorts of things can seep through to the other "layer" in which Silents dwell in. Despite their frighteningly scary appearance, they are of no threat under normal conditions. They are sometimes called "Lost Wanderers of the Silent Plane". Description About Silents, as stated, cannot speak nor squeak nor growl nor whine - they are unable to make any sound with their mouths, even though they have one. When X-Rayed, they will have no vocal cords or tongues. Some people, though, claim that they, rarely, make a sort of clicking sound with their teeth. Silents have different appearances - many have glowing blue eyes and mouths with a similar shape to that of a fox/dragon hybrid (fox head and paws, dragon tail and wings and body) as their "default" forme, while others may take on the appearance of what they see. This can be amusing if one were to encounter a Silent, for they may mimic the visitor. If they are masquerading humans, they have limited speech capabilities. They are quick to pick up on complex instructions, ideas, or rules. Silents behave shockingly similar to humans - in fact, they are of human origin. They have conscious thought, very complex brains, high IQ matching a HyperDerika's, and a whole side of their brain dedicated to the sake of imagination, creativity, problem solving, and thinking. When given a random, nonexistant word, they can come up with something for it, down to precise details, in under half a second. Silents are often lost in their own worlds, yet are very in-tune to their reality plane and can spot the tiniest of changes in something. They take great interest in the unknown, whether dangerous or not. They seem to like water and dislike loud noises. Silents are not known to be religious in any matter, though it is unknown whether they take interest in the metaphysical. Some people claim to own books written by Silents, which include diaries of what appear to be people "trapped in the One Verb". History Silents, as creative and amazingly complex as they are, have terrible memory spans. If they see something that is not something they have created (drawings, literary work, hallucinations by the Silent are things they will remember), they will almost always forget about it within 4 hours if it does not significantly capture their interest or shift their behavior/life. All Silents end up forgetting how they are created. No Silent has ever remembered long enough to tell what happens to people who end up as Silents. People who are targetted by Tantibus in his restrained form occasionally are "experimented" on - they are stripped of their vocal cords and their brain mutates by simply seeing him. Tantibus then (manually) mutates them further into terrifyingly unnerving creatures and forces them into a sub-plane of reality itself. It is unknown how Tantibus has the power to do so (ripping holes in reality requires uncalculatable power). Despite their true passive nature (they are naturally kind to people, and open to opinions), close to nobody respects them - they "judge the book by its cover" and assume that they are hostile. Some people even think they are the reason behind why black holes exist, and that black holes are really entrances to their home plane of reality in the purpose of draining the regular reality's contents so they can fill their "greedy desires". Relation to Humans Anatomy Although they don't look too much like it, Silents are nevertheless very similar to humans by anatomy and brain structure. If you toned down the left side of their brain (which is all dedicated to spontaneous creation) and restored the part that allows them to speak, they would behave near-exactly like a perfectly normal person (that is, whoever they were origonally before Tantibus screwed up their anatomy). Silents have all the same organs, as many creatures do, but have hearts that beat at the same rate, if not close to the same rate, as a human heart. Tiers Silents can have tiers. Many are classified to be Sayoras as their regular, or "default", tier. People used to recognise them from their spontaneous creation and, for several hundred years, were classified to have the Xerika sub-tier. However, in 2008 their Xerika classification was dropped due to them not being able to completely create what they think, unlike Xerikas. Emotion Silent's brains behave much like human brains, and largely due to the fact that they are social and emotional creatures. Of course, you wouldn't hear one shouting or crying or laughing or screaming, but they project what they're feeling by the expression on their face. Silents are very patient, but appear to hate making people wait on them. They are good at finding out riddles but take a long time to do so, since they can come up with many, many different possible meanings to it but must select just one that will be the correct one. Because of this, organizations dedicated to respecting Silents deem them wise and noble creatures. Silents, as intelligent as they are, sometimes take jokes the wrong way. Because their brain is adept at making and finding so many possible meanings at once for something, sometimes they'll find a "worst-case scenario" meaning to a joke and get hung up on it in offense, unable to see the harmless fun meaning of the joke. They rarely express their offense, saddness, or anger. Known Silents Some people have managed to find individual Silents roaming alone in normal reality. These have been identified with names and have a "personality" of their own. *Yeph Cicillus *Neiph Cicillus *Derik de la Serpiente *your own Category:Mob Variations Category:Passive Mobs Category:Highly Feared